Lord Drezden
Lord Drezden is a nobleman of the land of HellForge. A man who thrives on warfare, he travels with the Knights of the Rising Sun. Physical Appearance Drezden is a fair-skinned, muscular individual with gray-blue eyes. His crimson hair is parted down the middle and spills neatly and equally around his head, clasped in place by a brown headband with some small crystals embedded in it. He wears a gold-colored jacket with lordly frills on its shoulders, split open to reveal his bare chest underneath. He wears dress pants of a similar color, plated with armor underneath them, and simple brown sandals adorn his feet. Weapons/Abilities Lord Drezden wields Night's Bane, a one-handed axe that forms a crescent-like shape. Sharpened on either side of its blade, the weapon is highly painful. He fights like a berserker with it, slicing down foes with ease. In his other hand, he carries a shield—fine metal, with the image of a Sun coming over the horizon etched into it—which he uses for defending. He also has a habit of grabbing his opponents directly and tossing them about, which will likely segue into an axe-combo. He is not well in-touch with magical abilities, but he will occasionally catch the sunlight on his axe before preparing for a powerful attack, because in his mind it makes them more powerful. Personality Lord Drezden may have abandoned his lordly status, but he has not abandoned his lordly demeanor. Though he sees all allies as his equal (His opponents are clearly beneath him), he commands the methods of speech that made him lordly in the first place. He tends to be curteous, but when angered, he uses the full extent of his linguistic prowess to make a point. He has a deep love for the thrill of battle, however, and when threatened it does not take long for him to be gone on an adrenaline high. Backstory Lord Drezden was born into a wealthy, aristocratic family who had been friends with the Seraphic King for some time. Despising the high-class way of life, he always searched for ways to get out of it. Years later, when he was the man of his household, he received his chance: when the manor came under attack from Demonic forces, he took axe and shield—old family heirlooms, but they would work fine—and fought against them. He singlehandedly beat back their forces, and in that fight, Drezden realized he loved the thrill of battle. He had never felt more alive in that moment than he had in any other point in his life, and he wanted more of that feeling. Leaving his estate to his forced-upon-him fiancée, he enlisted in the Knights of the Rising Sun, the strongest offensive force in all the Seraphic land dedicated to extinguishing evil from the land. After passing the entry exam with impressive marks, he was assigned into the division led by Hindeku. He has a tough time following orders, but his power in terms of raw strength has become practically indispensible to the Knights. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Lord Drezden, along with the vast majority of characters for HellForge, were originally just custom characters in Varogon's copy of Soul Calibur IV. Drezden, originally simply named "Drez," was a character built specifically for my use. I, however, was not fond of Soul Calibur's poorly written storyline, and wished for my character to not be associated with it. Thus, I wrote my own backstory for him, and quick to follow was a world unrelated to Soul Calibur (Though similar in a few ways), complete with its own lore. Varogon's other custom characters were quick to follow. Drezden alone sparked the entire existence of the world of HellForge. (varogon here) ^For this I am very glad. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Hellforge